one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chief vs. The Scout
Master Chief vs. The Scout '''is a One Minute Melee that is part of DraconianA's season 2: The Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro '''THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Going into round 2, and 8 competitors are left! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Master Chief and The Scout are teleported onto two separate buildings, one red and one blue, separated by a covered bridge. Scout, who is on the red building, lets out a big groan. “Dammit, not this boring-ass place!” The Scout states. (For those who couldn’t guess, they were teleported to 2Fort.) “Hey, Mr. Helmet! Yeah, you! Are we gonna fight, or what? I kinda want to get out of this place!” Master Chief just ignores The Scout for the moment as he focuses on getting out a weapon. “So,” The Scout continues, “Why don’t you just come over here and- wait, is that a sniper ri-” Master Chief fires, as everything goes into slow motion. Don’t Blink! FIGHT!!! The Scout just barely dodges the bullet, jumping down to ground level. Master Chief follows suit, taking out a rifle and firing as he lands. The Scout goes for cover behind the bridge, taking out a pistol once he gets there. He then fires back at Master Chief, whose armor and shielding is unfortunately too strong for the bullets. The Scout hides behind his cover to think up a new strategy. Master Chief runs over to the bridge, only to get shot by the Force-A-Nature, which just depletes some of his shield. The Scout puts the scattergun away and pulls out a wooden baseball bat and swings, Master Chief blocking with his rifle. “This doesn’t have to end poorly,” Master Chief states, “if we make the right call. I sure didn’t do that when joining this tournament… or slave show, really.” “You’re really playing the ‘we’re all slaves’ card on me, mister?” The Scout replies, “How do you know that? This Over… Watcher or whatever could be telling the truth. He could just be looking for profit through innocent means. Well, as innocent as you can get when killing’s involved. But, hey, if I said that making money through killing was wrong, I would be a HUGE hypocrite!” As he says that last word, The Scout goes to kick Master Chief in the groin… only to find out how strong his armor really is. Master Chief then punches The Scout onto the ground. When he gets up, The Scout is unable to see Master Chief, only hearing footsteps. Suddenly, he gets punched from out of nowhere. Putting 2 and 2 together, he takes out a Mad Milk and throws it in front of him, revealing Master Chief, who had used camo. Master Chief then gets hit upside the head, followed by being hit into the ceiling of the bridge. The Scout goes for one more swing, just for Master Chief to use his beam sword to cut the bat. “That was a collector’s item, dunce!” The Scout yells as he takes out a frying pan, smacking Master Chief across the head with it, forcing him to turn away from The Scout, who then takes the Force-A-Nature, puts it to his head, pulls the trigger and… it clogs the gun up. “Next time,” Master Chief explains, “Think about what your bullets can actually pierce through.” He then turns around, uppercuts The Scout, and, when he lands, puts a Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade (a sticky grenade he took from an enemy) on him. Master Chief kicks his opponent into the water next to the bridge, leading to a big… KABOOM!!! K.O.! An explosion erupts of water, blood, plasma, and bits and pieces of The Scout. “Well,” Master Chief says to himself, “That was dumb. What else could have happened?” He is then teleported away. Results This melee's winner is... Master Chief! Voting Master Chief must win: 8 The Scout must win: 7 (Final vote came from a nearby friend and not the survey. It was a tiebreaker.) The Scout must live: 1 The Scout must die: 6 (No tiebreaker was needed for that however.)Category:Team Fortress vs. Halo themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Valve vs. Microsoft themed One Minute Melees Category:Returning Death Battle fighter vs. returning Death Battle fighter Category:2018